Hecate Witch-Queen (Yuki's Lore)
Hecate, The Witch-Queen, is the first known witch in the The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and Legacies ''universe, practicing the earliest forms--spells and rituals, ceremonies, sacrifices, voodoo magic, etc.--of what is today known as modern magic. She formed the first ever coven of witches, the legendary Trinity Coven, who are considered to be the largest and most powerful coven. As Hecate travelled the world, collecting powerful and talented bloodlines into her coven, she became known as '''The Witch-Queen', or the Queen of all Witches. Sometime in or before the start of the Stone Age, Hecate gave birth two five children, two daughters and three sons: Melynda, Kehlani, Iswlyn, Gershom, and Bronek. Hecate trained all of her children in the ways of witchcraft and magic, making sure that all her knowledge would continue to be passed down from generation to generation. Just before 500 A.D., Hecate's youngest child and son, Bronek, plotted to overthrow his mother and take control of the Trinity Coven. In executing his plan, Bronek ruthlessly stabbed his mother to death; however, before he could complete his plans, by absorbing Hecate's magic into him, he was stopped by his elder sisters, Melynda and Kehlani. According to both Mariya Petrova-Harman, one of her notable descendants, and Vincent Griffith, Hecate is much older than The Ancestors and is the most powerful witch in history, especially being the first witch ever. That potent magic flows through the direct bloodline of her descendants now. A pinnacle demonstration of Hecate's magical abilities is her creation of the supernatural occurrence of the doppelgängers via the Spell of Mirrors in order to restore balance to Nature by creating a shadow-self of the newly-turned invulnerable, immortals, Amara and Silas, who could be born and die in their place. Notably, Hecate was also very skilled at Spell-craft, also known as the creation of her own spells; a testament to how complex her spells are was seen in the nature of the curse she cast upon Qetsiyah and Silas' witch community, the Travelers. To ensure that the balance of Nature would never again be disrupted by the Travelers, the Hecate and the Trinity Coven placed a curse to prevent them from drawing power from Nature, effectively cutting the Travelers off from the use of traditional magic, which was their preferred form of magic. Another consequence of the curse was that the Travelers were unable to gather in groups, as disasters and plagues--such as fires, earthquakes, or floods--would occur any time they attempted to congregate together. Furthermore, Hecate is also well know for creating a secret, and special, ritual for the Trinity Coven, the Unification Ceremony, which was used in order to tie new, powerful bloodlines or members into the coven, transferring those abilities either into the Harman bloodlines or another in the coven. As such, any coven members who attend the Unification Ceremony will also be bestowed with the new abilities being passed along, and any offspring will also possess the new magical abilities. Hecate 'is the progenitor of the 'Harman Bloodline, as well as an ancestor to the Petrova Family--through her daughter, Melynda, and her descendants Mariya, Katerina, and Adyelya--and the Labonair Family, by her son Bronek. Despite the fact that Hecate had multiple children, the only families to officially descend from her is the Harman Family, the Petrova Family, and the Labonair Family. History In or Around 2.5 Million B.C. Hecate was born into a tiny village--one of the first beginnings of civilizations--in an unknown location in Europe. She had many elder and younger brothers and sister, as well as aunts and uncles and cousins, having been born into a large family. Her parents named her Hecate, for the Greek Goddess, due to her strong will and unusual abilities as a baby, such as whenever flowers and vegetations would grow to life in her presence, or how that when she was born, all the sick and injured in the village were gradually healed. As Hecate continued to grow, so did her magical abilities; when she was angry, bad things could happen like the weather turning bad or fires starting and when she was in good/pleasant moods, then the results of her unusual powers and abilities would also do good like healing others, bringing dead birds back to life, etc. Hecate's curiosity grew with her magic as to how she could do what she did and what exactly were the extent of her abilities. Hecate began looking into her family members in order to discover if her parents or any of her siblings, aunts, uncles, or cousins had any magical abilities like she did. However, what she discovered was that her family members were only blessed with natural, good-luck, such as good crops, healthy infants, never getting sick or catching diseases, more wealth than the other members of the village, and so forth. Hecate realized that her family had been blessed with some sort of unusual, magical abilities; however, her abilities were the strongest of all her family members, and none of them seemed to be able to actively control his or her magical powers like Hecate could. Thusly, Hecate realized that she was truly the first of her kind, and that to keep her magical abilities and powers safe and secret, she had to learn how to practice and control them. Soon enough, Hecate began delving into her magical abilities, developing and testing out different forms of witchcraft. Her goal was to see the extent to which her magic could work. She quickly discovered that she had the ability to augment her magical powers via channeling Nature, such as celestial events like Full Moons, by using the elements (i.e. water, fire, etc.) and even learned that sacrifices of rabbits, bird, squirrels, and so forth could bring forth power and be the basis for creating rituals and doing spell-work. It was in no time, that Hecate discovered that she was prodigy in working with the magical abilities; once she began developing and creating different forms and methods of practicing magic and witchcraft, like spells and ritual and channeling (she created a special pendant for channeling using the four elements), then the rest of magic quickly came to her, and how to use her powers and abilities. In no time, she became capable of using her magical powers for whatever purpose she needed, and she used it in order to help her family prosper, remain healthy and live longer, gather food and hunt, and overall survive. However, as Hecate and her family continued to prosper with every coming year, the other villagers slowly started to grow suspicious, wondering why no diseases affected them, or why they were always successful in hunts; as such, the rest of the village convened in secret, deciding to keep a watchful eye upon Hecate and her family to detect why nothing ever had an impact against them (i.e. weather, diseases and injuries, natural disasters, and so forth). When Hecate was fifteen years old, there was a village bonfire taking place in order to celebrate the start of the warmer weather, that most of the village had made it safe and alive through the colder period, and that the next night there was not be a Full Moon. While attending the bonfire with her siblings and parents, as Hecate was dancing around the fire, she met a young boy around the same age as her, by the name of Ari. Due to having strong magical powers--that can sometimes grow out of control because of her emotions--she was unused to interacting with the other young people her age in the village, in addition to the other young villagers being afraid and/or nervous of her because of her standoffish personality. Ari was sweet with Hecate, whispering compliments and nicknames in her ear, and dancing with her around the bonfire and plucking a flower to place in her hair. Hecate was unaware of Ari's intentions as he lured her away from the bonfire to the shadow and darkness of the trees at the edge of the village. However, when Ari attempted to force himself upon Hecate, she lashed out with her magic in fear and anger; she blasted Ari away from her into a treat and used her magic to break the bones in both of his hands. In fear, Ari ran away from Hecate, and Hecate quickly returned to the bonfire, urging her parents to bring her home. The next morning, the villagers confronted Hecate's powers about the magical abilities and powers, and what she had done to Ari last night in breaking his hands. The villagers demanded that Hecate be surrounded to them so that she may face punishments for her crimes, and that her parents had until sundown that day in order to hand Hecate over; if they did not, then her entire family would also face a punishment. And then the villagers left. Hecate's father wished to turn his daughter over to the villagers, seeing it as the only right and proper thing to do, while Hecate's mother only wanted to protect her daughter, as well as the rest of her family. Eventually, they decided to hand over Hecate to the villagers so that the lives of their other children and the rest of the family could be spared. However, not long before sundown, when they went to collect Hecate from her bedroom in order to deliver her to the villagers, she was not there. Her siblings had helped her to sneak out once she realized that her parents intended to hand her over. Just as the sun was going down and the Full Moon was becoming its strongest, Hecate entered the village. As she walked down the trails leading through the village and the huts, she began channelling her pendant; using her augmented power, Hecate lit the many huts of the villagers on fire, drawing people from their huts in terror. As the villagers realized what was happening, and that Hecate was responsible for the raging fires, the men of the village gathered together with their spears and other hunting weapons in order to come after her. However, as the villagers approach Hecate to attack her, she simply snapped their necks with a wave of her hand and the continued on her way through the village. Any village she encountered, she either snapped their neck, or sent them blasting away, until eventually she came upon Ari, the villagers she was looking for her. Once she had Ari before her, Hecate began to channel the power of the Full Moon, using its power to fill her with strong magic; she used a spell to slowly break every bone within Ari's body, and then she killed them, effectively ending his life. Once Hecate calmed down from her rage, she realized the damage she had down to her village; most of it had burned to the ground, and many of the villagers were also dead from what took place during Hecate's rampage, or if they had accidentally run into her path while trying to flee from the burning flames. In her rage, Hecate did not realize that the fire had reached her family's household on the outskirts of town. Most of her family had managed to escape the fire and the wreck; however, Hecate's youngest sister had perished in the fire, as well as her grandparents. Quickly, the remaining villagers gathered together to decide what to do with Hecate, and concluded that killing her was the only way to not only spare their village from this pain again, but also from anyone else outside of the village. That very night, Hecate ran from her village, knowing that if she were to stay, then she would be killed in punishment for what she had done to everyone and that her parents would never be able to forgive her. It was also this very incident that convinced Hecate of the need to form a coven, so that she could travel the world searching for any other people who had an innate or untapped ability for magic like her. After 2.5 Million B.C. to 2.0 Million B.C. After fleeing her village, Hecate began to travel through the portion of Europe her village was located in, seeking out anyone else with magic like her, hoping to be able to help someone else from going down the same path as her--and losing control--or doing anything else. As she travelled, Hecate started to devise how she would help others like her--she was aware that part of the problem was that those with extraordinary abilities had nowhere to reside, to feel safe, and be able to practice and explore magic without fear of persecution. Soon enough, Hecate decided that she would form a safe haven of sort of anyone who had a desire to learn magic; as such, the idea of the first coven was born to Hecate, though she still needed to find members. A year into her travel, Hecate eventually managed to create a Locator Spell, using the element of fire, to track down sources of magic. She soon came across two other people--a mother, named Euthalia, and her daughter, named Fabia--who also had magical abilities and powers. The mother and daughter were on the run from their village as well; Euthalia's other child, her eldest daughter, Faustina, had been caught using her unusual abilities by the villagers. Afterwards, they hunted her down and killed her. Knowing there was nothing she could do for her eldest daughter, the mother had fled with her youngest daughter in fear, wth hopes to somehow keep them alive. Hecate, relating to the mother and daughter and their story, informed them of her own story, telling them that she was the first of her kind and that she would be able to help them, that she could teach them how to control their magic. In order to convince them, Hecate showed Euthalia and Fabia what she was capable of doing: how she could bring plants back to life, how she could change the weather, or set fire to objects and then put it out. Hecate also told Euthalia about her ideas--her plan to form a safe haven, a gathering--a coven--for individuals like them to come together and be able to practice. Euthalia was eventually convinced by Hecate, and agreed to remain with her for a time-being, if only so her daughter, Fabia, could learn to control her powers. Together and united, Euthalia and Fabia decided to remain with Hecate and travel the continent with her; especially, as Hecate drew in other people with magical powers and abilities to her. The three--Hecate, Euthalia, and Fabia--formed the earliest members of the Trinity Coven, which they named together. As the three women continued their journey, they encountered many other individuals--male and female, entire families, and young children--either fleeing their village from persecution due to their magic or people who had come, seeking out Hecate in order to join her coven and learn from her. While Hecate moved from village to to village with her Trinity Coven--meeting young witches and warlocks and sharing her deep knowledge of magic with them--she slowly, but surely, built a set of rules and principles, establishing the Trinity Coven as the Ruling Coven; as such, the Leader of the Trinity Coven would assume the role of the Regent for the newly-growing Witch Communities & Covens. If witches and their magical abilities were to be kept hidden, then these rules for witches and covens could not be broken. As more and more covens began to appear, these covens would defer to Hecate and the Trinity Coven as to the rules, the principles, the social and legal customs, any laws, and how to maintain their coven and remain hidden from the mundane world. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Being the first ever witch known in the world, Hecate is thought to be the most legendary and powerful witch to exist, practicing--and thusly creating--many forms of witchcraft, and as such, forming the basis for what is known in modern times as the practice of magic used by Witches. It encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting and spirit communication. She is known for creating the form of Connective Magic, a powerful form a magic which she originally used to form a semi-permanent bond between her and her children so that they could draw strength from one another. However, as the Trinity Coven kept growing throughout the years, Hecate adapted the workings of her spells for Connective Magic in order to be Connective Coven Magic, so that when the caster (either witch or coven) was channelling another witch's or coven's power, it was also augmenting said witch's or coven's power. And as Hecate and her coven began discovering other talented families, and thus bloodlines, she developed The Unification Ceremony, in which she would marry an Elder from her coven to either a powerful individuals (witch/warlock) or another Elder from another coven; in the process, the other individuals/coven must submit to Hecate and the Trinity Coven, and then the trials are performed, and then finally the wedding ceremony (that every coven member must be present for). Once the two individuals are joined through the Unification Ceremony, the special, unique magical abilities and powers from that individual and/or coven are transferred and shared between them, thus making the Trinity Coven stronger. Not only that, but Hecate was also very skilled in mixing potions and gathering and using special herbs in order to slow down her magic; in addition, she also used a longevity spell which she created. A pinnacle demonstration of Hecate's magical abilities is her creation of the supernatural occurrence of the doppelgängers--using the Spell of Mirrors--in order to restore balance to Nature by creating a shadow-self of Amara and Silas, who could be born and die in their place as they had turned themselves into immortals, invulnerable to any conventional weapon. Notably, Hecate was very skilled at Spell-craft, also known as the creation of her own spells, as the spells she created gave rise to things that had never been created before in history or thought to be possible (I.e spirits and immortals). A testament to how complex her spells are was seen in the nature of the curse she cast upon Qetsiyah and Silas' witch community, the Travelers. To ensure that the balance of Nature would never again be disrupted by the Travelers, the Hecate and the Trinity Coven placed a curse to prevent them from drawing power from Nature, effectively cutting the Travelers off from the use of traditional magic, which was their preferred form of magic. Another consequence of the curse was that the Travelers were unable to gather in groups, as disasters and plagues--such as fires, earthquakes, or floods--would occur any time they attempted to congregate together. Furthermore, Hecate is also well know for creating a secret, and special, ritual for the Trinity Coven, the Unification Ceremony, which was used in order to tie new, powerful bloodlines or members into the coven, transferring those abilities either into the Harman bloodlines or another in the coven. As such, any coven members who attend the Unification Ceremony will also be bestowed with the new abilities being passed along, and any offspring will also possess the new magical abilities. Hecate is arguably the most powerful witch to be featured in the The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and Legacies ''universe. Weaknesses Hecate had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Legacy Relationships Melynda Kehlani Islwyn Gershom Bronek Name '''Hecate '''is from Ancient Greek Ἑκάτη (''Hekátē), possibly the feminine equivalent of Ἑκατός (Hekatós), an obscure epithet of Apollo, variously interpreted as "one who works/operates from afar", "one who drives off", "the far reaching one" or "the far-darter". Alternatively, some suggest that the name derives from the Ancient Greek word for "will". Trivia * Hecate, The Witch-Queen, can be considered the "all mother" of not only the witch race, but also vampires and werewolves, as it is magic that had a hand in creating the other supernatural species.. ** It is The Trinity Coven that created The Werewolf Curse, casting it upon Bronek, his wife, and the Native American Witch tribes. ** It is magic which created the Spell of Immortality and the first vampires. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Female Witch Category:The Originals Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals television series